This invention relates generally to oil and gas exploration, and in particular to isolating certain subterranean zones to facilitate oil and gas exploration.
During oil exploration, a wellbore typically traverses a number of zones within a subterranean formation. Some of these subterranean zones will produce oil and gas, while others will not. Further, it is often necessary to isolate subterranean zones from one another in order to facilitate the exploration for and production of oil and gas. Existing methods for isolating subterranean production zones in order to facilitate the exploration for and production of oil and gas are complex and expensive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing processes for isolating subterranean zones during oil and gas exploration.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a zonal isolation assembly that includes one or more solid tubular members, each solid tubular member including one or more external seals, and one or more perforated tubular members coupled to the solid tubular members, and a shoe coupled to the zonal isolation assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a zonal isolation assembly that includes one or more primary solid tubulars, each primary solid tubular including one or more external annular seals, n perforated tubulars coupled to the primary solid tubulars, and nxe2x88x921 intermediate solid tubulars coupled to and interleaved among the perforated tubulars, each intermediate solid tubular including one or more external annular seals, and a shoe coupled to the zonal isolation assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of isolating a first subterranean zone from a second subterranean zone in a wellbore is provided that includes positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, the primary solid tubulars traversing the first subterranean zone, positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the second subterranean zone, fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars and the primary solid tubulars, and preventing the passage of fluids from the first subterranean zone to the second subterranean zone within the wellbore external to the solid and perforated tubulars.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of extracting materials from a producing subterranean zone in a wellbore, at least a portion of the wellbore including a casing, is provided that includes positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, fluidicly coupling the primary solid tubulars with the casing, positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the producing subterranean zone, fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars with the primary solid tubulars, fluidicly isolating the producing subterranean zone from at least one other subterranean zone within the wellbore, and fluidicly coupling at least one of the perforated tubulars with the producing subterranean zone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a subterranean formation including a wellbore, a zonal isolation assembly at least partially positioned within the wellbore that includes one or more solid tubular members, each solid tubular member including one or more external seals, and one or more perforated tubular members coupled to the solid tubular members, and a shoe positioned within the wellbore coupled to the zonal isolation assembly, wherein at least one of the solid tubular members and the perforated tubular members are formed by a radial expansion process performed within the wellbore.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a subterranean formation including a wellbore, a zonal isolation assembly positioned within the wellbore that includes one or more primary solid tubulars, each primary solid tubular including one or more external annular seals, n perforated tubulars positioned coupled to the primary solid tubulars, and nxe2x88x921 intermediate solid tubulars coupled to and interleaved among the perforated tubulars, each intermediate solid tubular including one or more external annular seals, and a shoe coupled to the zonal isolation assembly, wherein at least one of the primary solid tubulars, the perforated tubulars, and the intermediate solid tubulars are formed by a radial expansion process performed within the wellbore.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of isolating a first subterranean zone from a second subterranean zone in a wellbore is provided that includes positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, the primary solid tubulars traversing the first subterranean zone, positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the second subterranean zone, radially expanding at least one of the primary solid tubulars and perforated tubulars within the wellbore, fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars and the primary solid tubulars, and preventing the passage of fluids from the first subterranean zone to the second subterranean zone within the wellbore external to the primary solid tubulars and perforated tubulars.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of extracting materials from a producing subterranean zone in a wellbore, at least a portion of the wellbore including a casing, is provided that includes positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the producing subterranean zone, radially expanding at least one of the primary solid tubulars and the perforated tubulars within the wellbore, fluidicly coupling the primary solid tubulars with the casing, fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars with the primary solid tubulars, fluidicly isolating the producing subterranean zone from at least one other subterranean zone within the wellbore, and fluidicly coupling at least one of the perforated tubulars with the producing subterranean zone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a subterranean formation including a wellbore, a zonal isolation assembly positioned within the wellbore that includes n solid tubular members positioned within the wellbore, each solid tubular member including one or more external seals, and nxe2x88x921 perforated tubular members positioned within the wellbore coupled to and interleaved among the solid tubular members, and a shoe positioned within the wellbore coupled to the zonal isolation assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for isolating a first subterranean zone from a second subterranean zone in a wellbore is provided that includes means for positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, the primary solid tubulars traversing the first subterranean zone, means for positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the second subterranean zone, means for fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars and the primary solid tubulars, and means for preventing the passage of fluids from the first subterranean zone to the second subterranean zone within the wellbore external to the primary solid tubulars and the perforated tubulars.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for extracting materials from a producing subterranean zone in a wellbore, at least a portion of the wellbore including a casing, is provided that includes means for positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, means for fluidicly coupling the primary solid tubulars with the casing, means for positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the producing subterranean zone, means for fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars with the primary solid tubulars, means for fluidicly isolating the producing subterranean zone from at least one other subterranean zone within the wellbore, and means for fluidicly coupling at least one of the perforated tubulars with the producing subterranean zone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for isolating a first subterranean zone from a second subterranean zone in a wellbore is provided that includes means for positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, the primary solid tubulars traversing the first subterranean zone, means for positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the second subterranean zone, means for radially expanding at least one of the primary solid tubulars and perforated tubulars within the wellbore, means for fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars and the primary solid tubulars, and means for preventing the passage of fluids from the first subterranean zone to the second subterranean zone within the wellbore external to the primary solid tubulars and perforated tubulars.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for extracting materials from a producing subterranean zone in a wellbore, at least a portion of the wellbore including a casing, is provided that includes means for positioning one or more primary solid tubulars within the wellbore, means for positioning one or more perforated tubulars within the wellbore, the perforated tubulars traversing the producing subterranean zone, means for radially expanding at least one of the primary solid tubulars and the perforated tubulars within the wellbore, means for fluidicly coupling the primary solid tubulars with the casing, means for fluidicly coupling the perforated tubulars with the solid tubulars, means for fluidicly isolating the producing subterranean zone from at least one other subterranean zone within the wellbore, and means for fluidicly coupling at least one of the perforated tubulars with the producing subterranean zone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for isolating subterranean zones traversed by a wellbore is also provided that includes a tubular support member defining a first passage, a tubular expansion cone defining a second passage fluidicly coupled to the first passage coupled to an end of the tubular support member and comprising a tapered end, a tubular liner coupled to and supported by the tapered end of the tubular expansion cone, and a shoe defining a valveable passage coupled to an end of the tubular liner, wherein the tubular liner includes one or more expandable tubular members that each include a tubular body comprising an intermediate portion and first and second expanded end portions coupled to opposing ends of the intermediate portion, and a sealing member coupled to the exterior surface of the intermediate portion, and one or more slotted tubular members coupled to the expandable tubular members, wherein the inside diameters of the other tubular members are greater than or equal to the outside diameter of the tubular expansion cone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of isolating subterranean zones traversed by a wellbore is also provided that includes positioning a tubular liner within the wellbore, and radially expanding one or more discrete portions of the tubular liner into engagement with the wellbore. In an exemplary embodiment, a plurality of discrete portions of the tubular liner are radially expanded into engagement with the wellbore.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for isolating subterranean zones traversed by a wellbore is also provided that includes means for positioning a tubular liner within the wellbore, and means for radially expanding one or more discrete portions of the tubular liner into engagement with the wellbore.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for isolating subterranean zones is also provided that includes a subterranean formation defining a borehole, and a tubular liner positioned in and coupled to the borehole at one or more discrete locations.